


I don't mind

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Series: YGO Drabbles [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Merman!Kaiba, Mershark!Atem, Multi, Odd First Date, Spirit Gate 2, but Yuugi's not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Yuugi's ship sinks but he's sinking faster, right into the middle of a date that he's now a part of whether he likes it or not (he doesn't mind).Prompt:Sailor
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: YGO Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/513286
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	I don't mind

Yuugi watched the fading glow of the flames engulfing the ship as he sank. He thought he was lucky compared to the rest of the crew, until a shadow, slow and long, slunk through the depths catching his eye. Sharks. He blinked as one surged up to him, transforming into the face of a merman with a shark fin suddenly inches from his own. A twinge in his leg made him look down at yet another merman. His white scales shimmered in the firelight as he scowled at the rope weighing Yuugi down. “Well?” he scoffed, not looking up.

“Well what?”

“Either help me or eat him. I don’t have all night.”

The mershark grabbed the rope and Yuugi’s leg with clawed hands. Helplessly he watched as the mershark opened his mouth, full of sharp teeth, and surged forward. He flinched, sure he’d feel pain in his leg, but he didn’t. He was free! He tried to swim for the surface when the merman grabbed his face and kissed him. Embarrassed he involuntarily gasped… air? He breathed in again, his lungs filling with it. The merman moved back, scowling and making him feel smaller than the vast ocean already did. His bright blue eyes shifted, throwing his scowl at the other. “You should’ve eaten him.”

“Some things are too beautiful to eat,” he said with a fond grin that he flicked from Yuugi to the other mer. “Could you take him to the surface?”

“If you wish him dead.”

“I thought as much. I suppose he’ll have to join us for our date.”

“It’s _not_ a date.”

“What is it then, Seto?”

“A regrettable meeting at best.”

“Do you normally ‘meet’ with mersharks?”

“Very funny, Atem.”

“I know this may be an unconventional date but-” he swam over Yuugi, pushing on his shoulders to curl around in front of him- “you don’t mind, do you?”

Yuugi blushed and shook his head, getting a heart-stopping smile back and let them carry him further into the depths. By the end of the night, for reasons he couldn’t explain, he wished he could stay with them. 

\---

He woke up to someone blowing air into his mouth, making him cough. His rescuer squeezed his shoulder and helped him sit up. “Are you alright?” she asked.

He looked up at the waves, glistening in the sunlight. Was it all a dream?


End file.
